Learning to Get it Right
by WombatLumos
Summary: Erina is new to William McKinley High. In more ways than normal kids do when they change school. Juggling with the pressure of Glee Club and slushies attack, getting go grades for entrance to her dream school and even dating boys all the while wondering whether it is time to wear a hijab or not. OC fic with original glee members.


Chapter 1

The shrill ringing of the bells did nothing to sooth her nerves.

Erina walk quickly in search of the office, grasping her bag tightly while dodging the wave of students bustling their way into their own class. None of them seems to notice her presence, just like how it was back at her old school. Having grace with a 5'5 body was something people wouldn't bat an eye out. Although looking at the population of the school, she was living in a world of giants.

She sigh loudly at finally seeing the school office sign and make a bee line straight to the counter, and was greeted by puff of cigarettes smoke coming out under the counter, which baffles her. She was in school grounds, right?

"Erm, excuse me?"

There was a loud bang as the person underneath it knock over the counter before emerging out, an old lady that looks like every other school secretary she'd imagine it would be. Minus the whole smoking thing.

"Yes, dear?"

Huh, with that kind of voice, you wouldn't think the old lady would be smoking cigars and pots under the school office counter, Erina thought.

"Uh, yeah. I'm here to register as a new student. I think my father called yesterday?"

The lady, Mary according to the nametage, nodded in enthusiastically as she remembers, "Yes, yes. The arabic guy, Azlan was it? Your father? Then you must be Ifti"

Well, yes her father is Azlan except it was pronounced Uhzlan instead of Ayeezeelan. and it's If-tee, and not If-tie.

"Yeah, I prefer people call me Erina. It's my middle name. Much easier to pronounce."

The lady snorted, "You got that right. Well, your father and your mother both settled everything about your registration yesterday. So, that only leaves me to pass you your class schedule and - wait, you do understand how the curriculum works over here, right?"

Erina nodded, flashes of her and her mother trying to understand the entire high school curriculum here. "Yup. Studied it and hopefully I could get the hang of it".

The lady nodded, "Good, less work for me. I'm sure the principal would like to see you and escort you to your new class, but he already went out. So, um-Oh, Emma! Emma dear!" Erina turn to look behind her and gasp.

See, there is one thing that Erina always find so fascinating, one is how could anyone say no to chocolates and two is redheads. She always find people who have red or orange-y kind off hair to be really interesting, from her hometown, there was none that she could remember.

So when she turns around and find herself face to face with a woman of late twenties steps inside the office, red hair perfectly in place, she nearly fainted with giddiness. From the looks of it, she seems to be one of the school staffs. With the whole getup and hair fashioned in a perfect do like the ones from the TV show Mad Men that mom usually watch (It's red, RED!), Erina was just stunned, she completely did not hear the whole conversation between Mary and the woman until the redhead turns to say hello.

Oh, she has a nice voice. Like one of those stepford wives, as they call it.

"Can I touch your hair?"

She _so_ did not plan to say that.

Erina gulps and could feel herself turning red as the woman looks at her quizzically and started to pull out a small bottle of hand sanitiser from her pocket and quickly began to rub her hands with it.

_Okay_…

Erina shake her head, "Sorry, that was weird. I was just admiring your hair. It's really pretty. I've never seen one with that colour before. Well, not original ones. I've seen ones that came out of the bottle and it's really nasty but I'm pretty sure yours is natural. Am I right?" Seeing the puzzled look she got from both older women, she bit her lip, "I'm sorry. I tend to ramble when I'm nervous." She said while giving her best apologetic smile. When in awkward situation, always apologise and do the innocent stare. It always work.

And as if it were magic, both women smiled and assured her it was nothing. "This is Miss Emma Pilsbury, dear. She will be escorting you to class." Mary said.

Erina nodded and after a few more pleasantries, she was off to her first class with Miss Pilsbury in lead. The woman was so soft-spoken and polite, it made Erina a bit uncomfortable whenever she replied in her usual loud and a bit husky voice. As if her voice alone could insult the woman.

"I've read your previous school report, Erina. You're a very promising student. I hope you would continue to do well here." Miss Pilsbury said.

"I hope so too. I plan to go to Yale after graduation."

Miss Pilsbury nodded, "That's a very good school. I would love to see a student of ours accepted there."

"You mean there's nobody here who got in before?"

"No. But I'm sure you could change that."

Suddenly she felt a heavy burden being put on her back.

And just as suddenly lifted as the fact that there's a new challenge of being the first to enter Yale from this school seems a bit of thrill and Erina always like a thrilling challenge, she lives on it.

"Challenge accepted." Both of the women laughs before Miss Pilsbury asks her on her extra curricular activities.

"Well, back home I joined the swimming team, and the theatre departme-"

"The theatre department?" Miss Pilsbury cuts her off, sounding shocked at her statement, and was it a bit…hopeful?

"Err, yeah…Theatre department. Why? Don't you have a theatre club here?"  
>Miss Pilsbury seemed to snap out of whatever funk she had and quickly nodded her head, "Yes, yes we do. But the club is currently without any teachers or directors and it only consists of one student…" Erina could sense there was a but coming, "but there is a glee club if you're interested."<p>

"Glee club?"

The redhead nodded enthusiastically, "Yes. It's a show choir club. You'll get to sing and dance and go to competitions. Our school recently went to Nationals and won 13th place!"

Well, that was not a really good number, but judging the fact that she was in a really big country and looking at the somewhat poor condition of the school, it does seem to be a great achievement.

"Wow, that's nice."

"You should really join the glee club. It's the most fun and fantastic club in school."

"Let me guess, you're the club advisor?"

"Oh no, no, I'm not. I usually be the judge for their in-class performances and maybe the chaperone to competitions, but that's it. The advisor is Mr. Schuester."

Erina noticed the dreamy look that Miss Pilsbury have when she says his name and knows that the two teachers must be involved. "He teaches History, which is your first class."

"I can't wait." She said as they come to a stop in front of the class. Erina could see some student trying not to doze off and some was downright sleeping at the back, except for a pretty blonde girl sitting at the front next to a brunette girl and group of boys that were throwing around paper ball at each other.

A classic American high school class setting.

According to most high-school drama tv show she has seen, that is.

"So, how about it?"

Erina turn to look back at the guidance caunselor, "About what?"

"Glee club. Are you interested? There will be a class right after lunch and practice after school today. It would be wonderful if you could join."

Erina shrugs, "I guess I could stop by and look around."

Emma looks like she just won a million dollar lottery ticket when she said that and Erina was a bit freaked out by it, "I don't know if I would join but I'll try to see if it's my thing."

Emma nodded and smile widely at her. "Okay then, you could just ask Mr. Schuester for any question." When she nodded, Emma knocked on the door and led her inside. The teacher, Mr. Schuester was a good looking man and enough to garner a crush from Erina. No wonder Miss Pilsbury had those goggly eyes when she mentioned him, he's hot! And she thought good looking teachers only exits in movies! The two teachers exchange a few words for a moment before Emma turn around to wish her good luck and walk out of the class.

"Erina, is it? Please, come in. Don't be shy."

Slightly scared, Erina tries to put on a brave smile and walk inside toward the good looking teacher and stand beside him. Clutching her bag tightly. By now all of the students (Except for a guy with a mohawk who is sleeping and another with shaggy hair that looks like he's high) are looking towards her in interest.

Which did nothing to her nerves.

Just think of it like any other class presentation, she told herself.

Only, it was one thing presenting her physics project in class back in her hometown, but it is a whole new scary thing to introduce herself in class of students on another side of the globe.

"Class, I like you to meet Erina. She's just transferred in from…, where was it again?"

"Malaysia."

"You mean the one with missing airplane?"

Erina sighs, of course that what people associate her country with.

"Yeah," Erina answer the guy on the second row who, she just noticed was quite cute in a nerdy way. A bit too much hair gel but still attractive enough to get her to blush.

"Right, Well Erina, tell us a bit about yourself to the class…Puck! No sleeping in class."

At that, the sleeping mohawk dude sit up and good Lord the dude was hot. He looks like one of those bad boy hotties that most of her friends would go crazy at.

And apparently he noticed Erina was ogling at him when he suddenly smirk and wink at her.

Ugh, now that was a turn off, and she should really stop staring.

"Umm, hi! My name is Erina. Erina Azlan. I'm seventeen this year and just moved from Asia. I'm half Malay and Half Chinese…and it's nice meeting you all. I'm looking forward to an exciting school year."

Erina gave her most sincere and friendly smile (one she practice the whole night last night) and was a bit disappointed to see just a few who returned it. The nerdy boy (which cause her to blush. He's too cute! Both pretty brunette and blonde girl (though the latter was somewhat strained) and the tall handsome guy at the back.

And Erina does not consider the mohawk's smirk as smiling.

"Great. I think that's all-"

"So, you're a muslim, then?" the mohawk guy asked.

Erina lifted one of her eyebrow, "Is that a problem?"

He just shrugged, "Nope, just wondered how you're not wearing any turbans around your head."

Erina shrugged not answering the question and really not in the mood to correct that it was actually a head scarf or hijab that she was supposed to wear, though she could see everyone was curious.

Mr. Schuester, bless the man, immediately told everyone to make her feel welcome and ensure her that she would have a great semester here in William McKinley High.

"You can go back and sit beside Puck (the dude was back to smirking) in the back and I assume you you have your textbook? Great! Take a sit and we'll continue. Now, can anyone tell me-,"

Erina went to the back and sit on her designated seat, putting her bags and taking out her books and a pen to start studying.

"Hey," Erina turn to the mohawk guy, "I'm Puck." he said offering his hand.

"Hey. Erina." she said, shaking his hand. It was firm.

"Yeah…Look, didn't mean to sound rude just now. Was just curious, ya know? There's not much left of muslim kids around in McKinley… Come to think of it there's none left."

Huh, she was sure there were some muslim family living around town since there was a small community welcomed her family the day they moved in., and some have kids around her age "Really? Huh, guess that makes me special, then."

"Yeah, let's hope so." at Erina's questioning look, Puck shook his head and said to wake him up when the bell rings.

Well, that was interesting.

* * *

><p>The second the bell rang, most of the class get up and quickly make their way out to the hall, leaving poor Mr. Schuester reminding them about their homework due next class. The only people she saw that gave attention to what he said was the two girls that she took notice when she came to class.<p>

Packing her stuff, she got up from her seat and nearly forgot about Puck. She turn and seeing him still sleeping, she poke his shoulders to wake him up.

"Hey, Puck! Get up. The class is over."

The sight that greeted her was not one she would forget. his forehead was red from too much pressure against his arm and a bit of drool was staining his sleeves and a bit on his corner of mouth.

Yeah, when did she ever thought the guy was hot again?

"It's over? Sweet. I got free period after this. What about you?"

"Chemistry."

At the disgusted look Puck gave her, she assumed he was not a fan of the subject. "Are you like all the typical Asian kids that is super smart and gonna get an arranged marriage and is secretly a nymphomaniac waiting to be unleashed to the Puckasaurus?" by the end of his speech he went from looking so disgusted to full blown smirk and Erina was seriously freaked out by his fast changing train of thoughts.

"Uh, if you think I'm interested in you, then no." she gave her own smirk as the dude rolls his eyes, "and by stereotyping me as a typical Asian kid, then I'm sorry to disappoint you but my genius radar is about as the same as yours."

"So you're failing four classes as well, then"

"I'm probably much smarter than you, I guess." she replied with a straightface.

Puck laugh and smile at her, "Well, China doll. I guess you can stick with the Puckasaurus for now. I'll show you to your next class."

"I thought you have a free period, meaning you don't take the class?" she asks, still unsure of the curriculum here.

"Yeah, but I still go there to sleep and probably snatch some chems for pranks. Its kinda cold in there too so its great for a quick nap." Puck shrugs.

If her parents knows the kind of kid showing her the way to her class right now, they would be frantic.

But Puck seems nice in his bad boy swagger, showing her to her next class and told her some things about the school along the way. Mostly about who to say hi and who to avoid.

"And since I'm turning to a new leaf this semester, I just gotta warn you about something." Puck said.

"And that is?"

"Don't join the glee club."

"You mean the show choir thing?"

"You know about it already?" He asks. Erina explained how Ms. Pilsbury urged her to join the club.

"Don't."

"Why not?"

"If you value your normal precious life, then don't join. Especially since you're the only muslim kid in the school."

"And why is that?" Erina demanded, stopping in the middle of the hallway. It was something that she hoped would not happened since she heard stories of muslim kids in the western countries being bullied and not accepted into the society. She feared it would happened to her, but then it was her own choice going into public school.

Hopefully she will not be regretting that choice.

Puck sighed and turn to her, "Look, it's nothing. Kids here are stupid. When they see something a bit different than the rest of them, _freaks_, then they make your life miserable."

"But that's horrible!"

Puck shrugs, "That's life!"

"Not it's not! Why would they do that? I thought America was supposed to be open-minded and all that crazy jazz thing!"

"You've been watching too much TV, doll." At this Erina flustered and glare at Puck, "This is Lima, Ohio. The lamest place in America."

"Well, I think they should have told that in my dad's transfer letter."

"They probably think it was a joke sending your dad here…Anyway, don't join the glee club. Hell, you got a hot bod. Go join cheerleading."

"I'm not much of a cheering type." Erina said as they continue toward her class.

Puck snorted, "Please, girls are all the same. Put them in a skirt and pom pom's and suddenly you're all Texas cheerleading team!"

"I don't know about that but I do hope there's a swimming team here."

"You swim?" at her nod, again Puck seem to look at her body that made her a bit uncomfortable, which she told him.

"Sorry, just trying to imagine you with a two piece,"

"Sorry but I usually wear a full suit to swim,"

"Still…"

Eyes rolling, Erina could not believe her fate of being acquainted with a certain bad boy with sex constantly in his mind. Finally arriving at her class, she turned to thank Puck for showing her the way, to which he said that the favour could be repaid with lunch treat later (or something else that Erina quickly said no). Promising a lunch treat (and say thanks to the Lord for having someone to sit with at lunch), Puck skipped of to wherever it is he's heading and Erina walk inside the class. The teacher wasn't in yet, and Erina, knowing that choosing the right (and none taken) seat was something really important here in the country, tries to do a quick deductions ala Sherlock and look around to find some clues.

And came out with none.

She should really try improving her deduction skills… and create that mind palace thing as well.

Although hers could possibly be a mansion. Like the one in X-Man. The X-Mansion.

Yeah that would be _totally_ awesome.

"Excuse me, you're blocking the entrance."

"Oh, sorry. Excuse me." Erina moved to the side as a few kids huffed at her and took their seat. At the long line, Erina bit her lip. She must have been standing there for a while looking like a lunatic.

Mental face-palm!

And then suddenly in came the cute nerdy guy that was in her history class.

She swore she could hear the angels singing praises.

Ya Allah, thank you!

"Hey, there."

Okay, Don't panic. Cute guy talking. _Don't panic!_

"Hi!" Erina said enthusiastically. Probably too much, since her voice kinda squeak at the end of it.

Kill her now!

"Erina right?" Yes, he remembers her name! "I'm Blaine. You're in this class too?"

Erina nodded. She needed to keep her cool and craziness over cute nerdy guy to a minimum before she scares away the guy. "Yeah. Though I'm not sure exactly where to seat. Is there any empty seats here? I mean, like whether there' s any seats not taken or been called dibs." she said as casually and sweet as she can. Hopefully she didn't look like a wheezing weasel doing so.

At that, Blaine seems to understand and pointed to the one near to table near the window, three table behind the front of the class. "There's one. It's mine and Shelley Grute's. But she transferred out in August," he explained while they both make their way to it.

"You don't mind then, do you? Me sitting next to you?"

"Of course not. I'm glad to finally have a partner now. Having to work on a partner project with two other people usually leaves me doing all the work."

"Well, I'm glad to be your partner too… I mean lab partners, that is." Erina quickly added. God, she was such an idiot!

"Hey, that's okay. Just don't let Kurt hear you."

_Kurt?_ "Kurt?" she asked innocently and to her poor fragile heart, Blaine started to blush.

Good Lord that should be illegal!

"Yeah, Kurt... My boyfriend." Blaine said with a dreamy face and twinkling eyes.

And Erina felt her whole world darken, complete with crows shrieking in despair. and rain thundering the once sunny skies in her bubble of happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi!<strong>

**So, I know this is a bit weird story but I've always wanted to see how a muslim would fit in in the crazy world of Glee. And before you asked, I would not be bashing any sort religion or their practices. It may come across as sensitive but really what in life isn't? Anyway, The story would be about Erina's journey and learning about how life around her very much differs from the teachings of Islam and how to face it. In the world where gay people are nice and supportive yet her religion does not condone it, what would she, as a muslim do? Or what about the prejudice of people against her religion? How would she face that while juggling with homework and even dating? **

**I hope I could write this story well. Again, it is not my intention to spur any hate or anger. Just letting my imagination flow as it is.**

**Constructive criticism are welcome. As well as fangirling and fanboying. And please no flames. Criticism and flames are different by the way.**

**Until next time,**

**WombatLumos**


End file.
